Sacrilege
by breaktherules
Summary: Byukuya is lonely and finds that his feelings towards Rukia are not just brotherly. But it will it be easy to win Rukia's heart or does she feel the same?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Sacrilege

Dinnertime was always a very quiet 'family' ritual between Rukia and I. She would only speak if spoken to and in very short sentences as if it were painful to speak to me.

I suppose it was. After all, I had never treated her right- I only did so out of a sense of duty and a promise I made to my late wife, Hisana who had been Rukia's older sister. Hisana had been so full of life despite her hard beginning that included abandoning her infant sister, Rukia. However, despite my late wife's joy of life- she never forgave herself for leaving Rukia behind.

So now, I had gained myself a sister-in-law who could not even look me in the eye. She acted cold to me and seemed unemotional, but I knew better. She was fiercely loyal to her friends, had a hot-temper and a sarcastic attitude that were reserved for that rude boy Ichigo Kurosaki and my lieutenant and Rukia's childhood friend, Renji Abarai.

She was always uncomfortable around me but there was a strange underlying tension between us. I wondered if it was because she looked just like her sister except Rukia's hair was black instead of the dark brown of my beloved wife.

I must have been staring at Rukia for she looked up at me curiously. "What's wrong, nii-sama?" she asked quietly.

I stared down into her big gray/blue eyes and felt a stirring in my heart. "I was just thinking too hard, Rukia. It is nothing to be concerned about so please finish your dinner," I responded.

I saw a flash of anger in her eyes. "I AM finished, nii-sama. May I be excused?" she asked in a cold voice. Then she got up and began to walk away.

"I haven't excused you yet," I said as I reached out and grabbed one of her small hands. It was cold. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Nii-sama?" she said, a bit of fear in her voice.

"You are an ice;queen, aren't you Rukia? Your eyes and voice are like the coldest ice cubes and send shivers down my spine. I am not surprised that you have the power of ice from your sword. What does it take to melt your iciness?" I heard myself say as I reached over and pulled Rukia into my lap. She was too shocked to struggle as our lips met. Surprisingly her lips were warm and her body soft, and for a second she responded to our kiss before violently pulling away and slapping me across the face.

"I am NOT Hisana and how dare you, nii-sama?" she cried, as she turned and ran from the room.

"What have I done?" I thought, the force of Rukia's hand had left a painful stinging on my face. What I had done was most unlike me and I felt deeply ashamed for my actions. I had not kissed her because she reminded me of Hisana but because she reminded me of Rukia. I had seen her with Ichigo and Renj and found myself jealous of the easy-going relationship she had with them.

A servant appeared. "Milord Byakuya, are you and your sister finished with your dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, please remove them," I responded, waving my hand at him in dismissal as I got up from the floor and left the room.

I went into the room where my late wife's spirit lay. I looked at the picture of her and felt solace as I gazed into those kind brown eyes.

"I miss you so much, my beloved. You have been gone so long and I am lonely. Tonight I made an unwelcome advance on your sister. Please forgive me Hisana. I never meant for this to happen." I replied to her picture.

_I understand, my dear Byakuya. I am gone and my sister loves you as I did. You have my blessing because I love both of you very much and just want you to find happiness. Why do you think I wanted you to find Rukia?_

Hisana's voice was calm and serene. She had sent me a message that she forgave me even though I still felt ashamed. I must not show such weakness again.

0000000000000

I tossed and turned in my bed. I could not get to sleep. The ache in my gut would not go away and I how I had forced my loneliness on Rukia and how I could ever face her again. I knew she must hate me- I had ordered her execution, treated her coldly, and hurt that annoying powerful human she preened over.

'Byakuya, you ARE a fool.' I berated myself.

Then there was a sharp knock at the door. I quickly threw on my robe and opened the door to my bedroom.

Rukia stood there wrapped in a dark blue robe that complimented her eyes, hair and skin tone. She looked beautiful.

"Rukia….' I began.

"Nii-sama, we have to talk.," she said, as she strode into my bedchambers and slammed the door behind her.

Chapter 2 –

A/N- Please review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
